shadowwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: A Taste Of The Price We Agreed Upon
Chapter 13: A Taste Of The Price We Agreed Upon is the thirteenth chapter of Shadow Warrior (2013). Synopsis Lo Wang catches up with his former boss but the meeting doesn't end up the way he thought. Storyline Lo Wang climbs up the mountain to reach Zilla's castle. He manages to sneak up on Zilla who is talking to Enra through a portal. Enra tries to get the location of Xing's Whisperer from Zilla but he doesn't reveal it and declares that Enra's forces will never find it. Enra warns Zilla that Wang has allied with his brother, Hoji and is coming to kill him. Zilla does not believe this at first but Enra manages to convince him. He then orders Zilla to kill Lo Wang and in return Enra will reinstate their original bargain. To give him a better fighting chance, Enra heals Zilla's paraplegia and gives him KI powers. Healed, Zilla fights with Lo Wang. Wang manages to defeat Zilla but Enra sends Hoji back to the Shadow Realm. Zilla escapes and Lo Wang goes after him. Wang reaches a tram and uses it to get to the top of the mountain. Walkthrough Walkthrough Secrets # As the level starts, head down the stairs to the far right of the area. Jump down to a small ledge and then turn around. Follow the path to the secret. # After passing green seal door, head up the mountain side. When you reach a ledge, drop down and go into the cave. At the crossroad, turn left and use dash to reach the secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, drop down and head left. Follow the small ledge to the secret. # After the Zilla cutscene and passing red seal door, go left up the stairs. Then turn around and run across a ledge on your right. Turn left again to find the secret. # After getting to the red Tentoki statue and going through the flashing door, head straight to open doorway. Then turn left again to next door, then right and up the stairs. After getting to the balcony, turn left and go through another door. Go all the way to the end of the room to find the secret behind a blocked doorway, which can be destroyed with katana or explosive barrel. # After being ambushed by Shaman and few other demons, instead of going outside through the door on your right, go straight through the opening in the wall. After finding KI crystal, turn right and jump over the crate to find the secret. # After getting back outside, follow the path until you find a cave on your left. Go into the cave, turn left and follow the path to find the secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, climb the mountain until your reach a second set of plank platform. Drop down and turn left to find the secret. # After using the elevator, behind the elevator is a building with three closed windows. Shoot the bottom one to reveal a doorway to a retro room and a secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, head into a cave. Inside a cave there will be a golden statue. Behind it is a secret. # After defeating two Berserkers, instead of heading through the exit door, head right and around the corner. You will see a blocked doorway with explosive barrel near it. Shoot the barrel to blow out the wall and reveal the secret. Trivia Gallery Chapter 13: A Taste Of The Price We Agreed Upon\Gallery Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Chapters